


You Have To Earn Your "Good Girl"

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Pining, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Doctor has been discovering all the new things she likes in her new body.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 163
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	You Have To Earn Your "Good Girl"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



“I’m glad that I’m in this body,” The Doctor said, and she kicked her feet idly, sending splashes of water up. She had rolled her trousers up above her knees, and the water of the swimming pool went up to her shins.

Yaz wrinkled her nose as a little bit of the water got her on the cheek, wiping it off. “What d’you mean?” She’d only rolled her jeans up to her calves, just enough to get her feet in the water.

“I like this body,” the Doctor said, and her tone was earnest. “I mean, I ended up liking the other ones, don’t get me wrong, but this one feels so… new!” She made an expansive hand gesture.

“It’s your first time being a woman, right?” The warm water was lovely against Yaz’s skin, especially after all the walking they’d done on their previous adventure. A lot of walking, and even more running. 

“Yep,” the Doctor said, and she leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. It was tiled in blue, and there was a huge painting of a bearded man in a toga, surrounded by other people in togas looking worried. _Probably a Greek god. This seems like the kind of setting for a Greek god fresco._

"How are you liking it?" Yaz paused, and then she started giggling. She sounded like she was asking how the Doctor felt about a new job, or maybe a new flat. 

“I’d say it’s different,” the Doctor said after a pause, “but every body has been different. At least I like apples, in this body.” 

“Didn’t like apples in the last one?” 

“Body before that one," said the Doctor. "Nah, last one loved an apple. Loved most food. Didn’t like sex half as much, though, or just about any kind of physical contact.” The Doctor rested her elbows on her thighs, resting her chin in her hands. The cuffs of her pants were getting wet now. 

“Um,” said Yaz, and she scrubbed her hands over her face in an attempt to cool down her overheated cheeks. “So, you’ve, uh… you’ve… had sex?” When would the Doctor have _time_ to have sex? Yaz tried to imagine the Doctor slowing down enough to have sex, the Doctor underneath some faceless body rutting into her. 

The Doctor being the Doctor, she’d probably be yattering on a mile a minute about the finer details of goat husbandry, or how to rewire a cell phone to dispense milkshakes. 

She wasn’t sure if she was bothered by the image, or turned on by it. There was _some_ kind of twist in her gut, and she wasn’t sure what it meant. She’d have to investigate that some other time, on her own.

“Not with someone else, no,” the Doctor said, and her tone was thoughtful. “Should probably get around to doing that at some point. Check it off the list.” 

“The list?” Yaz put her feet in a little deeper into the water, and the cuffs of her jeans were getting wetter. 

“List of things to do,” the Doctor said. “Important things. Like skydiving, eating fugu, shopping at a Tesco, making spaghetti bolognese...” 

“Shopping at a Tesco is something you consider important?” Yaz was giggling in spite of herself. She’d never understand the Doctor’s priorities. 

“They’ve got a lovely cheese selection,” the Doctor said earnestly. “Love a good cheese, me.” She paused. “At least, I think I do.” 

“So… you want to have sex with someone else? Would it be too weird to be with a human, or would you only wanna do it with another person of your species?” Yaz was angling… she wasn’t even sure what kind of answer she was angling for. 

The Doctor’s face did something for a split second, and then she was sliding down into the water. Her shirt billowed out around her as the water forced it up, and the Doctor laughed, delighted. “Swimming with my clothes on,” she said. “That’s one for the list!”

“Haven’t you fallen into rivers or lakes before?” Yaz let her legs slip deeper into the water, until she was up to her knees in the water. She watched the denim get darker, the water making its way up the fabric. 

“That’s different from going swimming,” the Doctor insisted. “Doing it deliberately.” She looked up at Yaz, her clothes fanning out around her like she was in space without a space suit all over again. “You ever done it?”

“What, gone swimming with my clothes on? Can’t say that I have, no!” Yaz was laughing. She checked her pockets, to make sure that she didn’t have anything delicate, but no, she’d left her phone in her bedroom.

“You need to try it,” the Doctor said earnestly. “C’mon in!” She gestured for Yaz to slide off of the edge of the pool. “You started traveling with me to try new things, didn’t you? This is a new thing!”

“Doctor, that’s daft,” said Yaz, and she was giggling, on the very urge of sliding in. The tiles were very slippery against her bare heels. 

“So?” The Doctor flopped onto her back, and Yaz tried not to stare at the way the wet fabric of her shirt was clinging to her breasts. It was like being a teenager after gym class all over again. 

Fuck it.

The water was cool enough to be a bit of a shock, and her own shirt billowed out. She giggled, and the Doctor laughed back, clearly delighted. 

"There y'go, Yaz, something to check off the list!" The Doctor dunked her head under the water, then came back up for air. 

"I don't have a list," Yaz said as she did a few strokes. Her shirt was clinging to her, and the wet denim was making her legs heavier. At least her feet touched the ground. 

"Probably a better way of going about it," the Doctor said, and her tone was thoughtful. "You live as long as I do, you end up losing track of all the things you wanna do."

"That sounds a little sad," Yaz said, and she went a little deeper into the pool, until she was just on her tiptoes.

The Doctor crowded closer, until she was grasping at Yaz's arms under the surface of the water. Her fingers were already starting to prune up. "I try not to think about it like that," the Doctor said, in a rare moment of candor. "There's so many wonderful things in the world - so many wonderful things even I can't keep track of them."

Yaz smiled, and then she hugged the Doctor. It was impulsive, and the Doctor stiffened against her, then softened into the hug. She rested her chin on Yaz's shoulder, and she held on tight. 

"Yasmin Khan, you are a wonder," the Doctor whispered, and Yaz tried to convince herself that the shiver down her back was due to the cool water. 

* * *

"I solved an international incident without any property damage," the Doctor said, and she was practically swaggering as she made her way into the TARDIS. She had her hands in her pockets, and her sleeves rolled up. 

Yaz snorted, rolling her eyes, but she was grinning fondly. "Good girl. No property damage, that's always a worthwhile goal!"

The Doctor paused mid-step, and she stared at Yaz with a hard-to-read expression. "I think I like that," she told Yaz, her tone surprised. 

"Like what?” Yaz leaned against the console, taking some weight off of her aching feet. There might not have been any property damage, but there sure had been a lot of running.

"Good girl. I think I like that." The Doctor frowned, and she looked... flummoxed. "It was a lot easier to tell when I was a bloke." 

"Mmm?" Yaz wanted to take her shoes off, maybe take a hot bath. There was that ridiculous bathroom, with all the gilt and weird gold statues. 

"If I liked something, generally there was... y'know, visual evidence." The Doctor waved at the front of her trousers, and Yaz's brain came to a screeching halt. 

"Um," said Yaz.

"But this..." The Doctor waved at the front of her trousers again, and she was scowling. "It just _does_ things! I can't see it, I can vaguely feel it, but it could be a million and a half things."

"I mean, doesn't... when you were a bloke, didn't it just do things too?" This was a surreal conversation to be having. Yaz crossed her arms over her chest, and her heart was beating so loudly she was amazed the Doctor wasn't commenting on it. 

"Well, yes, okay, but it didn't... like, half the time I don't know if I'm aroused or if I'm just..." More hand waving. "How do you _deal_ with all of this?" 

"Mostly practice," said Yaz. She was very much ignoring the arousal that was beginning to brew in the base of her gut. "Like driving an older car. You learn what the metaphorical check engine lights are.” Was the Doctor aroused _right now_? Because of something that Yaz had said?

“It’d be handy if there was a check engine light,” the Doctor groused, and she stretched, her back arching and her spine making some slightly unsettling crackling noises. “Everything down there seems to be a total mystery.”

“If it helps you feel any better,” said Yaz, “you’re not the only one who doesn’t know.”

“D’you have that problem? Where you’re all… sticky, but you don’t know if it’s because you’re aroused or if you’re hungry or if it’s just doing something completely different?”

Yaz could feel herself starting to blush. “I’ve had that problem, yeah,” she said, because what else was she supposed to say?

“Ah well,” the Doctor said, and she sounded philosophical now. “At least I’m not the only one.”

“Far from it,” Yaz said, and maybe her tone was more fervent than she meant it to be, because the Doctor was giving her a sidelong look. 

“I’m gonna go shower,” the Doctor said. “Celebrate my lack of property damage.” She was looking downright smug. 

“You enjoy that,” Yaz said faintly. Visions of whatever that celebration would be danced in her head - it was a pretty even line between the kind of frenzied shower masturbation Yaz had indulged in as a desperate teenager, and possibly something involving a lot of custard creams.

Yaz must have been tired, if her brain was going down all these different avenues. Who knew that refraining from property damage would be so exhausting? Or maybe she was just spending too much time around the Doctor, and the Doctor’s odd thought patterns were starting to rub off on her. 

“I’m gonna have a bath,” Yaz said faintly, and she made her way towards the big, golden bathroom. 

* * *

Yaz masturbated in the bathtub. She would have been embarrassed, if she had the presence of mind to do so, but she kept replaying the look on the Doctor’s face. _Good girl_ , she mouthed, as she rubbed her clit a little harder. _Good girl, good girl, good girl, good -_

“Yaz!” 

Yaz yanked her hand back, and splashed half of the water out of the bathtub. She sat up fully, looking around desperately. “Doctor?!”

“The hot water in my bathroom isn’t working,” said the Doctor, and she was just… coming in, plopping down on top of the toilet seat. She was wearing a fluffy purple dressing gown, and her hair was damp. “Mind sharing?” The robe was riding up, and there was a lot more thigh on display than Yaz was used to seeing. Her clit throbbed at her, an unpleasant reminder that she had been in the middle of masturbating. 

“Doesn’t the TARDIS have other bathrooms?” Yaz crossed her arms under her breasts, realized that she was pushing them up on display, brought them back down. She sank down into the tub (thankful it was so deep) and let the water lap at her chin. 

“Well, yeah, but those aren’t _my_ bathroom,” said the Doctor. 

“This isn’t your bathroom either,” Yaz said. She didn’t like how squeaky her voice was getting. “I mean, it’s _your_ bathroom because it’s the TARDIS and the TARDIS is your ship, but… y’know.” 

The Doctor leaned back, and her robe fell open. There were her collarbones, and the top of her left breast. “I think the TARDIS would disagree,” she said, and she patted the wall. “She thinks of me as her Time Lord.”

“You keep talking to the TARDIS as if it’s real,” said Yaz. “Well, not… real, but, y’know, listening.”

“She is,” the Doctor said. “And she’s got a mind of her own sometimes.” She smiled ruefully up at the ceiling, then back at Yaz. “I tried three different bathrooms, and none of ‘em had hot water.” 

“Oh,” said Yaz. “Well. If the TARDIS is in a mardy mood, why’s she giving me hot water?” There was steam rising up from Yaz’s bathwater, clouding up the mirrors. 

“She’s having some kind of feelings towards _me_ ,” said the Doctor and she crossed her legs. More of her robe fell open, and that was a lot of leg. Oh wow. 

“Is she gonna get mad at me?” Yaz pressed her thighs together, tried not to think of how hard her nipples were, how badly she wanted to come. 

“Nah,” said the Doctor. “She doesn’t get into feuds with companions, not usually.” The Doctor was fiddling with the cuff of her robe. “So can I come in?” 

“You want to come in… with me? Now?” Oh _god_ , Yaz was possibly going to die.

“You’ve already got hot water,” the Doctor pointed out, “and it’s a big tub.”

Yaz couldn’t really argue with that. “Sure,” she said, and she had a feeling she was going to regret it, but how could she say no to the Doctor?

“Brilliant,” the Doctor said, enthusiastic as ever, and she untied the sash of her robe and let it drop off of her shoulders and onto the floor. 

Yaz tried not to stare at the Doctor’s breasts. They were small, and they jiggled when the Doctor stood up. She tried not to stare at the dark hair covering the Doctor’s vulva, as the Doctor made her way towards the tub.

“Budge up a bit,” the Doctor said, leaning over. “Needs to be some room for me too!”

Yaz sat up, and the cooler air against her wet skin made her break out in goosebumps. Her nipples were getting tighter, and she didn’t know where to _look_. 

“Now the TARDIS _shouldn’t_ turn all the water cold,” the Doctor said, as she slowly lowered herself into the bathtub, “but I’m sorry in advance if she does.”

“What did you do, to make her so mad?” Yaz drew her legs up towards her chest, which ended up spreading her labia, and there was some lovely hot water, right up against her more delicate bits. 

“No idea,’ said the Doctor, and she gave a guttural sigh as she sank down until the water was almost up to her chin. Her feet rested on either side of Yaz’s hips, her bony ankles pressing into the sides of the bathtub and Yaz’s outer thighs. “Ooh, that feels good.”

“It’s nice,” Yaz agreed, and she made to get up. Maybe she could go see if she could take a shower someplace, have a quick orgasm so she could think in a straight line. “I’ll, uh, leave you to enjoy it.”

“Aw, Yaz,” the Doctor said, and her voice had a wheedling note to it. “Stay?” She squeezed Yaz’s thighs with her feet, toes curling against Yaz’s hips. 

“Wouldn’t want to interrupt your bath,” Yaz said, although she didn’t move. The Doctor looked seriously blissed out, as the heat worked into her bones. 

“You’re never an interruption,” the Doctor said. “C’mon. It’s nice.” She looked faintly embarrassed. “I never got to do this stuff with my other companions.”

“No?” Yaz rested her chin on her drawn up knees. “Why not?”

“I was a man, they were women,” the Doctor said. “I mean,” she added, her tone thoughtful, “I’m not human. But I’m human… looking, and many of them treated me like a weird human man. And human men and human women don’t do things like take baths together.” She smiled, and her expression went faintly wistful. 

“Oh,” said Yaz, because she wasn’t sure how to respond to that. How could she respond to that?

“Turning over a new leaf, I am,” said the Doctor, and she spread her arms wide, dripping water off of the edges of the tub. Her breasts were jiggling, and her nipples were getting hard from the cooler air. They were a pale pink, and Yaz was very pointedly not thinking about the way they would feel against her tongue.

“New leaf,” Yaz echoed, her tone faint. It was a bit of a head trip, to be in the bathtub with the person she had just been masturbating about. 

“Always wondered what kinda leaf they meant, when they said that,” said the Doctor. She was sitting up more fully now, her back supported by the other end of the tub, her legs stretched out in front of her, opened up to accommodate Yaz’s own. “Like, book leaves, oak leaves, the leavings of something bigger?” 

Yaz grinned. Even naked and pink from all the hot water, the Doctor still managed to be the Doctor. “Book leaves make the most sense,” she said, and she was letting her legs slide down, to be bracketed by the Doctor’s. Her feet pressed into the Doctor’s inner thighs, and she shifted, so that they were draped over the Doctor’s hips. 

“We should investigate,” said the Doctor, and her voice was drowsy. “Or we could go to the planet where the books grow on trees.” Her fingers were sliding up and down the length of Yaz’s legs, raising goosebumps. It had been entirely too long since Yaz had shaved her legs, and she could hear the rasp of stubble under the Doctor’s fingertips. 

“They never,” said Yaz, as more goosebumps rose up. The sole of her foot was pressed into the Doctor’s soft belly now, and her other one was draped over the Doctor’s thigh, her heel dimpling the skin. 

“They do,” the Doctor insisted. “They plant books, and new books grow from them.” 

“But where do the books that they plant come from?” Yaz shivered again, as the Doctor’s fingers trailed higher, to the back of her knee. It was ticklish, and Yaz’s toes curled, wrinkling the skin under her toes. 

“Other trees,” said the Doctor. “It’s like apples.”

“Apples,” said Yaz. “How is it like apples?” Yaz’s nipples were getting harder, and the throbbing of her clit was getting worse. She hadn’t been aware it could get worse. 

“Apples don’t grow true to seed,” the Doctor said. “I could eat the most delicious apple in the world, and save the seeds to plant them, and then get horrible crab apples.” 

“Apples are complicated,” Yaz agreed. She was in some odd space between relaxed and aroused. “Never thought of them as being that complicated.”

“A lot of things are more complicated than you’d think they were,” said the Doctor, and she was tracing the line of Yaz’s instep. It was just ticklish enough that Yaz squirned, splashing across the surface of the water. “I keep thinking of what you said earlier.”

“Which bit?” Yaz could feel the little hairs at the nape of her neck beginning to curl, and a few stray pieces were slipping out of the bun she’d pinned up. 

“The bit where you called me a good girl,” said the Doctor, “and how your body ends up being like an old car.” Her voice was casual. Extremely casual. 

“Right,” said Yaz, and she licked her lips. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. “What about it?”

“I really like it when you called me a good girl,” said the Doctor, and she was sitting up now, earnest. She was cradling Yaz’s foot, the heel in her palm, her fingers delicate against the Achilles tendon. “Could you do it again?”

“Um,” said Yaz, and she swallowed. Her throat clicked. “Well,” she said, “you’d need to… you’d need to be a good girl for me first, wouldn’t you? Can’t just go around handing out praise willy nilly. Might devalue it.” 

“I can be good,” the Doctor said earnestly. “I can be _so_ good for you.” She sat up, and she was squirming, pressing her thighs together, then flopping back again. It sent a wave of water over the edge of the tub. “It’s _difficult_ to tell when you’re aroused in this kind of body,” she complained. “I don’t know if I’m turned on or if I’m just feeling… weird, because things that aren’t necessarily _sexual_ get me feeling all…” She made a wide hand motion. 

"Did stuff not get you worked up before?" Yaz was very resolutely Not Thinking about the fact that the Doctor was possibly aroused right there and then. In the bathtub. With Yaz. 

Oh _god_. 

"It did, but it was more… obvious." The Doctor had her hands behind her head now, and she was looking up at the ceiling with a contemplative expression. 

"If you're worked up enough, you can tell," Yaz said, with feeling. 

"Maybe I just haven't been worked up enough," said the Doctor. "I'll have to figure out what gets my motor running, see what that feels like, and then compare and contrast."

"You make it sound like you're doing some kind of important scientific experiment," Yaz said, and she was giggling a bit in spite of herself. The image of the Doctor in her goggles and a lab coat was sliding into her head, and it was a weird mix of funny and sexy. Like most things with the Doctor. 

"Knowing your own body is important," the Doctor said, with feeling. She was moving her hands up towards Yaz's calf now, kneading it. It felt a lot better than it had a right to feel. 

"Hang on," said Yaz, and she sat up, resting her elbows on her thighs and leaning forward. She could almost swear she felt the Doctor's eyes dart down towards her breasts, then back up to her face. She might have also sworn that the Doctor's face was getting redder, although it was hard to tell, with how flushed the Doctor was from the hot water. "You said you had a wank. Can't you just compare it to that?" 

"That was... different," said the Doctor. She licked her lips. "That was all physical. Y'know, you apply the right thing to that part, do this, and then... whoosh." Her hands went to Yaz's other calf, and her thumb dug into one particularly tender spot. 

"Versus?" Yaz stretched, arching her back, and she could almost _feel_ the Doctor's eyes on her breasts. Another little bolt of arousal, to add to the heated mass in her guts. 

"There are so many... different kinds of arousal. Or at least, it feels like that," said the Doctor. She had let go of Yaz's leg. "Like... I want to _do_ things, only I don't know what those things are. Exactly." The Doctor sighed, and she flopped, sending water splashing over the edge of the tub. "I need to test this out some more."

"Doctor," Yaz said, scandalized. "You're making a mess!"

"Sorry, Yaz," the Doctor said, and she didn't look too sorry. Then she brightened up. "I'm gonna test my hypothesis," she said, and then she was... getting out of the bathtub?

Yaz blinked, trying not to gape at all that lovely pink skin on display. "What?"

The Doctor grabbed her robe, and then she was off, out of the bathroom and off into the TARDIS corridor. 

Yaz stayed in the bath, trying to wrap her head around what had just transpired. "I guess I was just misreading the room," she said, and she sank back down into the tub, until the water was lapping against her chin. Her hand drifted back between her legs, and she rested her head on the back of the tub, rubbing her clit with renewed vigor. 

Yaz let a fantasy play out - the Doctor's nipple in her mouth, the Doctor's fingers in her hair, the Doctor riding her fingers desperately, begging for Yaz to call her a good girl - and she gasped, her hips jerking, sending more water cascading over the edge of the tub and onto the tiled floor. She let out a gasping, desperate moan as she came, the pleasure throbbing through her so violently it almost hurt, and then she went limp, panting up at the ceiling. 

_She has the most perfect breasts I've ever seen_ , thought Yaz, and she was grinning a little bit in spite of herself. She hadn't been this infatuated since her first girlfriend. 

At least she had better taste, this go 'round. 

* * *

When Yaz opened the door to her parents’ flat, she didn't expect to see the Doctor standing in the corridor. 

"Doctor," said Yaz. She wished she didn't sound quite so... stunned. 

"Yaz!" The Doctor opened her arms wide and hugged Yaz tight. 

Yaz hugged her back, and tried not to think about those perfect breasts pressed against her own, even through all their layers. "Not that I'm not glad to see you," she said, "but why are you here?"

"I know you were gonna come see me in the morning," the Doctor said, "but thought it might be nice to drop by and say hi first. Since we're always doing things in the TARDIS, and I thought you might like a change of pace."

"You're asking if I'd rather hang about in my flat with you instead of in the TARDIS with you?” An emotion of some type was starting to stir in her chest. 

“Exactly!’ The Doctor said, and she shouldered past Yaz, kicking her shoes off and flopping on the couch. “Where are your parents?” 

“Mum’s at work, Dad’s at the Home and Garden Show, Sonya’s got an overnight trip with her class,” said Yaz. “Was just having a quiet night in to myself.”

“D’you want some company?” The Doctor stretched out on the couch, and she looked entirely too at home. Her coat flopped up behind her like the petals of a flower, and her feet dangled off of the edge. She was wearing stripey blue socks, and her trousers were riding up her knees. Yaz remembered the feel of those bare legs against her own, and she tried not to shiver. 

“Probably should’ve asked that before you made yourself at home,” Yaz chided, although she was grinning.

“Sorry,” said the Doctor, and she sat up straight. “I can go, if you’d like.”

“I’m always glad to see you,” said Yaz, and she went to put the kettle on. “Y’want some tea?”

“Love a cuppa,” the Doctor said excitedly.”So I was pursuing my hypothesis!”

“Which hypothesis?” Yaz tried not to rattle too much, as she got down an extra mug. It was printed with rainbows and unicorns - some relative had bought it for her when she was ten, and she hadn’t had the heart to tell them she had outgrown unicorns years before. She dumped a tea bag into the mug as well, and began to spoon sugar into her own mug. 

“The one over whether being called a good girl is what makes me aroused,” the Doctor said. “Or… well, more specifically, if _you_ calling me a good girl is what does it.” 

Yaz knocked over the sugar bowl, and swore.

“You alright? Oh, lookit that mess.” The Doctor went to get a tea towel to wipe it all up, as Yaz tried not to blush or stammer.

“Fine,” Yaz said thickly. 

“So I was pursuing my hypothesis,” the Doctor continued. “And -”

“How were you doing that?” Yaz tried to imagine the Doctor going up to some random alien, asking them to call her a good girl. She wasn’t sure if that was an arousing thought, or a terrifying one.

“Oh, y’know, you go to the right sort of party,” the Doctor said, and her tone was breezy as she wiped up more sugar, shaking the towel out into the sink. “So I tried a few things, came to a few realizations.” 

“Realizations,” Yaz said faintly. 

“Yep,” the Doctor said cheerfully. “I also like having my hair pulled!” 

“Right,” said Yaz. She was feeling some sort of emotion. It sure would have been nice if she could figure out what it was. 

“But it didn’t do much for me,” the Doctor said, and she was leaning against the counter, her arms crossed. She shouldn’t have looked so appealing, with her hair slightly mussed from lying on it and the towel (which probably still had bits of sugar on it) draped over her shoulder. “I mean, it was… fine, but none of that same…” She made that same expansive hand gesture.

“I thought you said you’d like your hair to be pulled,” Yaz said. Her heart was beating very fast. “That you discovered that.”

“Oh yeah, that was a big surprise,” the Doctor said, and she hung the tea towel on the oven handle. “Last body I was in couldn’t _stand_ it.”

“Right,” Yaz said. Was she aroused? Was she upset? She didn’t even know right now, except that she could hear her heart beating very fast in her ears, and she was pretty sure her nipples were hard enough to stick through her shirt and her bra. 

“But,” said the Doctor, “the main conclusion I came to is that it’s all on who I’m with.” She said it like this was a great revelation.

“That’s how most people work, Doctor,” Yaz said, and she poured the hot water into the mugs. 

“I’m not most people,” the Doctor countered. “New body! New self! I had to be _sure_! Don’t wanna make assumptions, especially in the early days.” 

Yaz nodded.She took a sip of her tea, which was entirely too hot, but at least it got her to stop playing who knew how many images in her head. What was the Doctor doing, to get her hair pulled? Had she done anything else?

“But I _also_ figured out why I was so confused,” the Doctor said, and now her tone was entirely too earnest. If Yaz hadn’t known any better, she might have thought that the Doctor was putting it on. “About the whole body thing, and why I kept thinking that I wasn’t sure if I was aroused or not.”

“That’s good,” Yaz said faintly. “To figure out, I mean.”

“You turn me on,” the Doctor said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “So the reason I wasn’t sure what arousal was or wasn’t was because I was feeling it all the time.”

“Wait, what?” Yaz put her tea down. Didn’t want to slosh it all over herself. 

“I’m aroused by you,” the Doctor said, and she picked up her mug, taking a sip herself. “Oo, unicorns. I love unicorns. We should go to the unicorn planet. They’ve got _rainbow waterfalls_.” 

“What, like the stuff you’d see painted on the side of a van?” Yaz felt like she was trying to tap dance on thin ice. One foot wrong, and... well, she didn’t want to think of what might happen. 

“Better ‘n that,” said the Doctor. “So what would I need to do to be a good girl? For you?” The subject change was a whiplash inducing as ever, but there was a slightly calculated edge to it. Just how long had the Doctor been sitting on that? 

“Why d’you wanna be a good girl for me?” Yaz took another sip of tea. She’d put too much sugar in, but the sweetness was a shock to the system. It grounded her.

“I like the idea,” the Doctor said. “I mean, in a sexy kinda way, and in a… not sexy way.” She shrugged, looked embarrassed. “I dunno. I usually find it off putting when people are bossy and telling me what to do, but the first time I masturbated I was thinking about how in charge you were, that time on the train. Kept imagining you telling me to be a good girl and come for you.” 

“Oh,” Yaz said. What else was she supposed to say?

“I’ve been sexually attracted to other traveling companions in the past,” the Doctor added, “and some of them have been interested in dominating me, but it was never this…” She shrugged, looked faintly embarrassed. “I dunno. I worry that maybe I’m sending the wrong message now that I’m a woman and I apparently like to submit, but it’s not to just _anyone_ , and I tried dominating someone too and that was a jolly good laugh!” 

“Where did you _go_?” Yaz asked, her eyes wide. 

“Oh, just to a club,” the Doctor said. “You’ve got quite a nice one here in Sheffield!” Then she frowned. “Well, you’re going to have one. In like… three years, I think.”

“A _club_? What kind of - oh.” More images in Yaz’s head. Most of them were full of leather. 

“We should go,” the Doctor enthused. “They have a demonstration every Saturday night! Susan, lovely woman, brings biscuits!”

“You went to a BDSM club and you had _biscuits_?” If nothing else, it was totally in character for the Doctor.

“Did loads of stuff,” the Doctor insisted. “But,” she said, “you’re the one I wanna do stuff with. That kinda stuff.”

“I’ve never done that kinda stuff,” said Yaz. “I mean, I’ve done stuff, but there’s stuff and there’s… stuff.” “Stuff” didn’t sound like a real word anymore. 

“Well,” the Doctor said cheerfully, “no time like the present!” She paused. “Unless I’m completely misreading the situation.” She frowned. ‘That is a possibility. Humans can be difficult to read sometimes.”

“I…” Yaz swallowed her tea, put down her mug, and leaned against the counter. “So you’re… you… what do you _want_? From me, I mean.” She really wished she didn’t sound quite so… flustered. Why would the Doctor want to be dominated by _her_ , if she was getting this flustered this easily? People who dominated other people weren't so easy to fluster, right?

“Oh, loads of things.” the Doctor said enthusiastically. “I wanna make you come, and kiss you, and take you to the beach on Orion -”

“How can you take me to a beach on Orion, Orion is a constellation,” Yaz interrupted, because if she went down the road of _”I want to make you come”_ she might never come back to coherence, and she needed to have that, at least in theory.

“There’s a planet named Orion,” the Doctor said. “It had giant sea scorpions, back in the day, and the locals thought it was fitting. Lots of hunting too, before they outlawed it. Ghastly process, hunting for sport. Never did approve. I was part of the parliament to outlaw it, as a matter of fact!” 

“You want to take me to a beach with giant sea scorpions?” Yaz was probably concentrating on the wrong parts of this conversation. 

“We’ll go to a spot they’re not around,” the Doctor told her, in a tone that was probably meant to be reassuring. 

“Knowing you, you’ll probably stop a civil war when one of them shows up on the beach towel,” Yaz grumbled, but it was a good natured grumble. “ _And_ probably make something explode.” 

“Would that make me a good girl for you?” The Doctor asked, and her expression was so full of hope that Yaz had to grin. 

“I guess that would do it, yeah,” Yaz said. She licked her lips, and she was looking at the Doctor’s mouth. “What does… being good mean to you, anyway?” Yaz put her tea down, crossed her arms, then bought them back down.She shoved them into the pockets of her jeans, and she tried not to rock on her heels, or pace. The Doctor was standing very close to her, clutching the mug of tea in her two hands. 

“I’m not sure,” said the Doctor. She moved a little closer to Yaz, until they were almost touching. Yaz could feel the heat radiating off from the mug. “I… want you to be proud of me. And I want to do what you say.”

“What would you want me to say?” Yaz licked her lips, and caught the Doctor’s eyes tracking the movement.

“That’s just it,” said the Doctor. “I did loads of stuff at this club, and it was… fine, but _all_ of it’s super fun in my head, when I do it with you.”

"D'you think about it a lot? Me telling you what to do, I mean,” said Yaz. 

“Fairly often,” the Doctor said. “Not during a crisis, obviously, usually then my mind is all full of saving the world, although seeing you be all in charge ‘n capable is also pretty nice.”

“Put the mug down, Doctor,’ said Yaz. Why had she said that? Why was this a thing that she was doing, as if the Doctor was ever going to listen to her, what was the -

The sound of the ceramic mug on the countertop was very loud in the quiet kitchen.

Yaz met the Doctor’s eyes, and the Doctor looked back, her hazel eyes very wide. 

“I want you to tell me what you want, right now,” Yaz said. 

“Well, I want a lot of things,” the Doctor said, and now she was avoiding Yaz’s eyes. _Shit_ , was Yaz overstepping some boundary? What boundaries even were there? 

“What do you want, from me, right now?” Maybe directness would help. Yaz could hope.

“I really want to kiss you,” the Doctor said in a rush. “On the mouth. Right now, in your kitchen, I’ve been thinking about -”

Yaz kissed the Doctor. 

She kissed the Doctor to cut off the stream of chatter, she kissed the Doctor before she lost her nerve, she kissed the Doctor because she had wanted to kiss the Doctor since she’d seen the Doctor smiling with her brand new sonic screwdriver. 

The Doctor pulled back, and she stared at Yaz, wide-eyed. “Oh,” she said, and she sounded faintly stunned.

“Was that what you meant, you wanted me to kiss you?” Doubt was beginning to wash over Yaz. Had she made a mistake? 

“Well, yes, obviously,” said the Doctor. “Just took a second to absorb it, that’s all.” She pressed closer to Yaz, until they were breast to breast, belly to belly. The Doctor was very warm, this close, and her breath was ghosting across Yaz’s face. Her odd double heartbeat was thudding against Yaz’s chest, and it seemed to hammer home the fact that the Doctor was an alien. 

Yaz was standing in her parent’s kitchen, and she was about to kiss an alien. She was _kissing_ an alien, only the Doctor was kissing an alien too, and was that weird to her? The Doctor had mentioned before that she had been sexually attracted to humans before, but that felt… different. Was it different?

The Doctor’s tongue was in Yaz’s mouth, and she was whimpering, her fingers grasping desperately at Yaz’s sweater. They kissed, slightly awkwardly, and then it got smoother, and the Doctor seemed to be melting into it. She pulled back, pressing her forehead against Yaz’s, and her nose fit perfectly into the space next to Yaz’s. 

“Please,” the Doctor whispered. “Please, Yaz, I… want to be good, I want you to know I’m good, I want…”

“What d’you want, Doctor?” Yaz pressed a little kiss to the corner of the Doctor’s mouth, the center, the other corner. She let her hands roam across the Doctor’s sides, under the Doctor’s braces. The Doctor was cooler than a human being, but her ribs heaved the same way, and her cheeks were just as pink. 

“I want to be your good girl, Yaz,” the Doctor said, and she was pressing closer. “Please, I want it so badly. Tell me I’m -”

There was the sound of the key in the lock, and Yaz jerked back. She knocked into her mug, which fell into the sink with a clatter, but thankfully didn’t break, although it was still very loud. 

“Yaz, I had to switch shifts, so I’m gonna be home after all,” said Yaz’s mum, and then she stopped, frowning. “Doctor? What are you doing here?” 

“Hello, Yaz’s mum,” said the Doctor, as cheery as ever. Hopefully Yaz’s mother wouldn’t notice that her lips were swollen from kissing, or that her nipples were hard with arousal. “Yaz invited me to tea!”

“It’s Najia,” Yaz’s mum said automatically, and she narrowed her eyes as she hung up her coat. “So Yaz just bumped into you and invited you up for tea?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Yaz said quickly. “Since it’s been so quiet, figured it’d be nice to have some company.”

“Could you make a cuppa for me?” Najia made her way in, and sat down at one of the dining room chairs, sighing as she leaned back into it. “It’s been a day.”

“What kinda day has it been?” The Doctor sat opposite Najia, her elbows on the table, her chin in one palm. 

“Well, y’know,” said Najia. “A day in general.” She was eyeing the Doctor suspiciously, and Yaz was trying not to groan. Oh _god_ , she did not want to deal with the two of them bouncing off of each other.

“Me and the Doctor were gonna go out tonight,” said Yaz. 

“You were?” Najia raised an eyebrow.

"We were?" The Doctor looked surprised. "I thought you said you wanted a quiet night -"

"We're just gonna be going now," Yaz said, putting her mug down on the counter and going to grab the Doctor by the hand.

"But you haven't even finished your tea yet," said the Doctor.

"Made that cup for Mum," said Yaz, and she bent down, kissing her mother on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Mum."

"If it's for me, why's it in your mug?" Najia watched, suspicious, as Yaz put her shoes on.

"Wasn't thinking," Yaz said, "autopilot."

The Doctor was putting her own shoes on, but she kept shooting Yaz confused looks. 

"When will you be back?" Najia stood up, took the mug of tea.

"Not too late," Yaz promised.

She watched her mum take a sip of the tea, wrinkle her nose. Yaz always liked more sugar in her tea than her mother did.

"Well, enjoy your night out," said Najia, although she was still giving Yaz a significant look.

"Bye, Yaz's mum!" said the Doctor, as Yaz grabbed her coat and opened the door.

"It's Najia," came the muffled response from the other side of the door.

"I thought you wanted a quiet night in," the Doctor said, as the two of them began to make their way towards the elevators.

"I did," said Yaz. "Do. I just... don't want to deal with you and my mother butting heads." 

"I don't have to butt heads with your mum," the Doctor said. "I could get on with her _great_!"

"I think it's a bit late for that now," said Yaz, and she winced when the Doctor's face fell. "It's just kinda how my mum is. She's kind of suspicious of anyone I bring home." She reached a hand out, and she took the Doctor's own hand in her own, squeezing it. 

The Doctor... blushed. She blushed all the way up to her ears. "Right," she said, and she squeezed Yaz's hand back. "So, uh... we can still have a quiet night in, if you'd like. Stay in the TARDIS. I can make you food!" 

Yaz raised an eyebrow. "Are you capable of having a quiet night in?" She teased. "If we park the TARDIS somewhere, how do I know that we're not gonna end up in some other world trying to save the day?"

"We can stay in the time vortex," the Doctor said, and her tone was even more earnest now. "I'll make you dinner, we can watch a movie. Nice and quiet."

The elevator _dinged_ , and they both jumped.

"I didn't know you could cook," said Yaz, and then felt very silly. The Doctor was at least two thousand years old. Of course she could cook. They both walked into the elevator, still holding hands. The Doctor's hands were slightly cooler to the touch than any human hand Yaz had ever held, but her thumb kept passing over Yaz's knuckles, and that was... nice. Intimate in a way she couldn't put her finger on. 

"Helps me clear my head," said the Doctor. "When I don't feel like working on the TARDIS, or she gets grumpy at me for fiddling too much."

"Does that happen often?" Yaz watched the floors go by, and she tried not to think about pushing the Doctor into the wall of the elevator and kissing her. Too much of a chance that one of her neighbors might see and mention it to her parents. 

"Not too often, no," said the Doctor. 

"So how can I trust you not to give me space food poisoning?" Yaz kept her tone light and teasing, but the Doctor squeezed her hand. 

"I won't, I promise," the Doctor said. 

"Well," said Yaz, and she took the plunge, "I'm sure you'll be a good girl and make me something delicious."

The Doctor gave a full body shiver, and then the elevator _dinged_ again, and the two of them were walking out. "Those are potent words," the Doctor said in a hushed tone of voice.

"I guess I gotta save 'em for special occasions, then," Yaz said brightly. She could see the Doctor's ears turning red again. 

"Right," said the Doctor, and she cleared her throat as the two of them stood in front of the TARDIS. "So what would you like me to make you?"

"Something that's safe for humans," said Yaz, as the Doctor opened the door. 

"Well, yes, that's a given," said the Doctor. "Wouldn't give you something that wasn't!"

“Sometimes I worry that you forget that humans are a bit… different than what you’re used to,” said Yaz. 

“I’ve spent a lot of time around humans,” the Doctor said cheerfully. “More than…” She paused, and her face did something complicated. “Food!” She clapped her hands together, rubbed them. “What kind of food do you like?” 

“I like most food,” said Yaz, and she was definitely missing something. The Doctor was also very obviously trying to change the subject. “What d’you feel like making?” 

“I’m supposed to be doing this for _you_ ,” the Doctor pointed out, as the two of them made their way through one of the winding, twisting corridors. “It’s no fun if you just go along with what I want!”

“Well, yes, but I don’t know what my options are,” said Yaz. “For all I know you’ve been trained in five star cheffery.” Was that a word? 

The Doctor walked into a big, sprawling kitchen, all stainless steel appliances and a fridge that could have outfitted a restaurant. “I was trained in Venusian cookery as well as Venusian aikido, I’ll have you know,” said the Doctor. 

“Venusians really went all in when it came to the disciplines, didn’t they?” Yaz sat down at one of the tall chairs, which was drawn up to a small breakfast bar. She’d never seen this kitchen before, but that wasn’t too surprising. It was the TARDIS - it seemed to sprout new rooms as it saw fit. 

“They believe anything worth doing is worth doing well,” the Doctor said, “and then they’d study it until it was _perfect_.” 

“I can respect that,” said Yaz, and she rested her chin on her hands, watching the Doctor bustle around the kitchen. “So what are you making?”

“I’ll do an omelette,” the Doctor said. “Hard to go wrong with an omelette. I do a good omelette. You like eggs, right, Yaz?” 

“I like eggs well enough,” Yaz agreed, as the Doctor dashed around the kitchen.

The Doctor paused. “Only well enough? Is there something that you like better? I can make you something you like better, if you’ve got that preference.” 

Yaz could feel the giggle starting up in the base of her chest, which was probably not the kind of thing that the Doctor was looking for. She caught the Doctor shooting her a slightly worried look, and she started laughing - really laughing, the kind of belly laughing that hurt a little. She was curled over herself, and then her chair was being pulled back, and the Doctor was crouching down and looking up at her with a slightly concerned expression. 

“You alright, Yaz?” She cupped Yaz’s cheek, and she was frowning. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re just so…” Yaz started, and then she leaned down and kissed the Doctor. She was still smiling, as she threaded her fingers through the Doctor’s hair, and she let her tongue trace the seam of the Doctor’s lips.

The Doctor’s mouth opened, and she sighed. She was clutching at Yaz’s shoulders, and she was sucking on Yaz’s tongue, licking into Yaz’s mouth. She kissed with the same desperate, messy enthusiasm that she did everything else in her life. When she pulled back to catch her breath, her eyes were very bright. “I want to lift you up onto that,” she said, indicating the breakfast bar.

"Lift me up on it?" Yaz bit her lip, eyeing the expanse of countertop. It didn't have a back, which was a bit unsettling, and she wasn't sure what it was that the Doctor was planning. "Why?"

"It'll be a lot easier to eat you out from that angle," the Doctor said, and she said it so straightforwardly. "I won't have to get on the floor, so it's easier on my knees.

Yaz flushed, and she licked her lips. Oh _fuck_. "Well," she said, and her voice was only a little shaky, "I think it'd be unsanitary to do that sort of thing in the kitchen. How about we do it in a bedroom instead?"

"But then I won't be able to make you an omelette," the Doctor said, in a tone that was downright _reasonable_. "I thought I'd eat you out, and then I'd make you an omelette."

Yaz wound her fingers through the Doctor's hair, pulling the Doctor closer to her. She breathed in the Doctor's ear, and the Doctor shivered against her. "Be a good girl," Yaz said, "and take me to your bedroom."

" _Oh_ ," the Doctor whimpered. "Yes. Yes, I will, yes, Yaz, yes, please..." Her hand found Yaz's, and she laced their fingers together.

* * *

Yaz lay on the Doctor's bed, and she kissed the Doctor. 

There was a desperate longing in the Doctor's kisses, and the way she clung to Yaz was almost too tight. She was underneath Yaz, clutching at Yaz's shoulders, and when Yaz broke the kiss to catch her breath, the Doctor's expression was dazed, and faintly terrified. 

Yaz had her hands under the Doctor's shirt, inside the Doctor's sports bra, and she was getting acquainted with the feel of the Doctor's breasts. They felt as amazing as they had looked, and Yaz let herself get lost in the feel of it. She glanced down, and she could see the lumps of her hands under the Doctor’s shirt, and that sent sharp pulses of arousal through her. 

The Doctor gave a little shiver every time Yaz pinched her hard little nipples, and she whimpered when Yaz's tongue traced along the shell of her ear. She was breathing heavily, and Yaz could feel the strange double thump of her hearts beating. 

Yaz twisted the Doctor’s nipple again, a little harder, and she nipped the Doctor's earlobe. She liked the way the Doctor clutched at her shoulders, then dug into her back. When Yaz began to kiss along the Doctor's neck, the Doctor went stiff, and stayed that way. 

"It's a lot," the Doctor whispered, and there was a slightly panicky note to her voice. 

Yaz paused, and she pulled her hands out of the Doctor's shirt. "Are you alright?" She stroked the Doctor's cheek, and her thumb resting on the Doctor's cheekbone. She still couldn't get over how soft the Doctor's skin was. 

"Yeah," the Doctor said, and she sighed, her eyelashes fluttering as Yaz traced along down along the line of her jaw. "It's been a while."

"D'you want to stop?" Yaz lifted herself up a bit more, so that her weight was resting more on her forearms and not on the Doctor.

"No," the Doctor said fervently. "No, no, not at all, just..." She shivered. "Feeling a bit out of control. In a good way," she added quickly, before Yaz could say anything. "Just been a while since I've... let someone else take the reins like this. Metaphorically." 

"Well, of course it'd be metaphorically," Yaz said. "It's not like we've got reins." 

"I think I've got some somewhere," the Doctor said, her expression thoughtfully. "From -"

"I don't need reins," Yaz cut in, but she was looking down at the Doctor, her expression thoughtful. "Although if you've got other things, uh..." She licked her lips. She'd never been one for any of the more... unusual ways of having sex, but seeing the Doctor staring up at her with wide hazel eyes was stirring up new, interesting ideas. 

“I’ve got a few, yeah,” the Doctor said. Her hands went up to cup Yaz’s face, and she was staring at Yaz with an expression that was full of a kind of fierce tenderness that almost made Yaz uncomfortable. Yaz took the Doctor’s hand in her own, and she kissed the back of it. “I’ve got a whole… room of ‘em,” she said, and her voice was going a little bit dreamy.

“A whole room of ‘em,” Yaz agreed, and she moved lower, to kiss along the Doctor’s collarbones. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of the Doctor’s shoulder, and the Doctor shivered against her. 

“Mmm… Yaz, that’s nice,” the Doctor murmured, and her fingers were going to Yaz’s hair, twining the tip of Yaz’s braid around and around her fingers. 

“You’re still figuring out all the good places you liked to be touched, aren’t you?” Yaz’s hand went back under the Doctor’s shirt, and she rested it on the softness of the Doctor’s belly. She was trying to figure out a way to navigate the Doctor’s braces off, but she didn’t want to move just yet. 

“I dunno if it’s where I like to be touched, or just that you’re the one touching me,” the Doctor said, and she shivered again. “When you’re on top of me like this, my mind is racing with all the different things you want me to do to you.” She paused. “I think I got some pronouns mixed up in there.” 

“Your mind is always racing,” said Yaz, and she sat up, resting her weight on the Doctor’s thighs. She began to tug at the hem of the Doctor’s shirts. “I want these to come off.”

“Only if yours does,” the Doctor said, then paused. “I mean, then again, if you don’t wanna take your shirt off, you don’t have to, but I’d feel a bit silly being the only - oh.” 

Yaz tossed her shirt aside, and she reached back to unclip her bra. The way the Doctor looked at her, slightly bug eyed and open mouthed, it was the same look she gave a particularly weird alien, or a really interesting problem. Yaz was going to take that as a compliment. 

"Well? Your turn," Yaz said, and she was doing her best to hide some of her nerves behind bravado."

"Right, right," the Doctor said, and she sat up awkwardly, nudging Yaz further down her legs. She pushed her brace down, and then she was pulling both shirts up and off, taking her sports bra with it. Her breasts were as amazing as Yaz remembered, and all Yaz wanted to do was bury her face in between them and never move. 

"You're so gorgeous," Yaz breathed, and she kissed the Doctor again, then pulled back, to watch her own hands as she groped and squeezed the Doctor's breasts, just like she'd been fantasizing about for much longer than she'd be willing to admit. 

The Doctor's hands fluttered from Yaz's shoulders to her arms to her cheeks to her ribs, the tips of her fingers ticklish and distracting. Yaz had her hands on the Doctor's breasts, kneading them, her thumbs on the Doctor's nipples. She liked the way the Doctor's whole face seemed to squeeze up, then open again. She squirmed, and then she bit her lip, staring up into Yaz's face. "Can I ask a favor?"

Yaz paused, still holding on to the Doctor's breasts. "'course," said Yaz. "What's up?" 

"Tie my hands together," the Doctor said, and she held her hands out in front of her awkwardly, wriggling her fingers. "I don't know what to do with them, and it's distracting." She blushing, and it looked like there might be more going on that the Doctor wasn't letting on. 

"Alright, sure," said Yaz, and she bit her lap, still balanced on the Doctor's shins. "Although what do you want me to tie you up with?" She wasn't going to push the Doctor just yet. 

"My braces'll work good," the Doctor said, and now she was all cheer. "I'll even stay in it!" 

"I'm kinda surprised you like being tied up for sex," Yaz said, as she went to work unhooking the Doctor's braces. 

"Mmm?" The Doctor lifted her hips obligingly, let Yaz unhook the braces from the backs of her trousers.

"Since you get tied up all the time, when you're on your adventures," said Yaz, and then she looked down at the mustard yellow braces she had in her hands. Hm. She'd never really tied someone's hands together before, but how hard could it be?

"Oh, that's different," the Doctor said, and she sighed, as Yaz began to wrap the elastic around her wrists. "Because you're not going to dunk me as a witch or sacrifice me to a giant space armadillo -"

"They've got giant armadillos in space?" Yaz kept wrapping the braces around the Doctor's wrists, then tied them off in a knot. She was almost certain she'd be able to undo the knot, too. 

"Not technically an armadillo," said the Doctor, "but it's about the closest thing I can think of." She wriggled her fingers, her palms pressed against each other by the elastic, and she smiled at Yaz again. "Very good!"

"I was just thinkin' about all the jokes people make about me bringing handcuffs to bed," said Yaz. “Not that I’m against handcuffs or whatever in bed, obviously, but… I wish people would at least think of an original joke.” She slid her thumbs under the waist of the Doctor's trousers. "I think I want these off now." Hopefully she sounded more confident than she was feeling. She’d had sex with women before, but… it hadn’t felt this fraught. This important. 

"Right," the Doctor said, and her face went faintly sheepish. "I think this might have worked a little better if I'd taken my trousers off before asking you to tie my hands up. Maybe next time."

Yaz bit her lip again, and her face seemed to be heating up all the way to her hairline. _Next time_.

The two of them managed to wrangle the Doctor's trousers off (thankfully they'd taken their shoes off before getting onto the bed, or it would have been even more awkward), and Yaz took the Doctor's knickers and socks with them, leaving it all in a pile on the floor. She sat between the Doctor's thighs, looking up the line of the Doctor's body, and she tried to give her best seductive smile.

She didn't know if it worked, but the Doctor was still looking at her with wide eyes.

"Now," Yaz said, "are you gonna be a good girl for me, Doctor?" Yaz's hands slid up the Doctor's inner thighs, which were already sticky with arousal.

The Doctor nodded desperately. "I'll be good," she said. "I'll be s-s-so... good..." She trailed off, and she threw her head back as the tip of Yaz's finger slid along the line of her slit. 

"You're my good girl, Doctor," Yaz said, and she draped herself on top of the Doctor now, the Doctor's tied hands trapped between the two of their bodies, digging into Yaz's stomach. "You're my good girl, you're being so good." 

“I’ll be good,” the Doctor said, her voice delirious, “I’ll be so good for you, Yaz, I’ll be good, I’ll be…” She moaned as Yaz pressed wet, sloppy kisses along her throat. “You can do whatever you want, please, I’ll be good, _please_!” 

There was more of that desperation in the Doctor’s voice, and it made something in Yaz’s stomach twist and squeeze. She pushed the Doctor’s breasts together the way she’d imagined, and she sucked on the soft skin in her mouth, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. She navigated around the Doctor’s bound arms, and she took the Doctor’s nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and running the flat of her tongue along the stiff peak of the Doctor’s nipple.

“Oh, _Yaz_ ,” the Doctor said, and her voice was a long, desperate whine. “Yaz, that’s… a lot, it’s so much…” She clumsily patted the top of Yaz’s head. She arched her back, pressing more of her breast into Yaz’s mouth, and Yaz nipped, just hard enough to make the Doctor hiss. 

Yaz snorted, and she switched breasts. She took as much of the Doctor’s breast into her mouth as she could, and she sucked, clumsily, then let go, until she just had the nipple in her mouth. She sucked on the side of the Doctor’s breast, hard enough to leave a purpling hickey, and then she kissed the spot.

“Ooh, haven’t had one of those in a while,” the Doctor said, and she sounded faintly dazed as she looked down at the hickey. 

“No?” Yaz kissed lower, pressing her face into the softness of the Doctor’s belly. She pressed her ear against it, and listened to the grumble and gurgle of the Doctor’s stomach - it seemed that even Time Lords didn’t digest completely silently. 

“Last body wasn’t so… mmm… into this kind of… thing,” the Doctor murmured, and then she sighed again, as Yaz’s fingers slid down, to press against the sodden hair covering her vulva. “That’s… new.”

“Good new, I hope,” Yaz said, as she scooted down a little lower. Her feet were dangling off the bed now, and she paused, resting her chin on the Doctor’s belly and mapping out some mental logistics. 

“Oh, definitely,” the Doctor said, her tone fervent. “What are you thinking, Yasmin Khan?”

“What makes you think I’m thinking anything?” Yaz teased. She wriggled lower onto the bed, until her feet were on the ground again, and then she stood up.

“You’re always thinking something,” the Doctor said, with some authority. “You’re very smart, y’know.” She paused. “And anyway, everyone is always thinking _something_. It’s one of the signs of consciousness, isn’t it?” 

“I suppose it is,” Yaz agreed. She leaned forward, now standing at the edge of the bed, and she grabbed the Doctor by the backs of the knees and _pulled_ , until the Doctor’s legs were dangling over the edge of the bed.

“ _Oh_ ,” The Doctor said, and she sounded surprised. “I think I like that,” she told Yaz. 

“Like what?” Yaz crouched down on the floor, pulling the Doctor’s legs over her shoulders, so that the Doctor’s bare feet were curling against her bare back. _I’m still wearing my trousers_ , thought some rational part of Yaz’s mind, and then rational parts all got drowned out at the sight of the Doctor’s cunt.

It was wet and pink, and when Yaz brought her face towards it, she could feel the heat radiating off of it. She could smell the Doctor’s arousal, thick and musky, burrowing its way into her sinuses, sinking into her skull. She pressed her face forward, licking the slick, wet line of the Doctor’s labia, and the Doctor’s back arched, her heels digging into Yaz’s back all over again. 

“I like that more,” the Doctor said, and her voice was thick. “I like… that, oh, Yaz, yes, there, please!”

Yaz used one thumb to spread open the Doctor’s labia, and she licked, as the Doctor’s slick smeared down her chin, across her lips. She angled her head down and slid her tongue inside of the Doctor, using her thumb to stimulate the Doctor’s clit in little circles, and the Doctor went utterly still, gasping. 

The Doctor’s feet were on Yaz’s shoulders now, and the Doctor’s thighs were spread wide. The Doctor’s toes were curling up against the bare skin of Yaz’s shoulders, digging in, and Yaz pressed down on one thigh, to give herself more room to maneuver. The Doctor’s hips were rocking up to meet Yaz’s mouth, and the Doctor’s babbling had trailed off. She was moaning, gasping, grunting, and she actually _sobbed_ when Yaz’s mouth descended onto her clit.

Yaz sucked on the Doctor’s clit, tapping the very tip of her tongue against it. The Doctor’s thigh was tensing up under her hand, and she gave it a squeeze, then brought her other hand into play, pressing a cautious finger against the Doctor’s entrance. She pulled off, kissed one thigh, and she sat up a bit more, so she could look the Doctor in the face. “D’you want this?” She dipped the very tip of her finger in, and felt the Doctor’s internal muscles trying to pull her in.

“Yes,” the Doctor said, and her voice was full of enough raw _wanting_ that it sent a little shock of desperation down to Yaz’s clit. “Yes, Yaz, please, I want… I need… I…” 

Yaz slid her finger into the Doctor’s cunt in one long, smooth stroke. She curled it up, the way she’d read about online and in who knew how many sex advice columns, and she kept eye contact with the Doctor as she brought her mouth back down to the Doctor’s clit. This all felt a little silly, but the way the Doctor was shaking against her made it more than worth it. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor said, “Yaz, please, I’m… I… _fuck_!”

It was always a shock to hear the Doctor swear. The Doctor’s cunt seized Yaz abruptly, and then it was shuddering and spasming around Yaz’s fingers, gushing out more wetness to dribble down Yaz’s wrist, and her chest was heaving, her whole face scrunching up again. 

Yaz was fairly sure that she was going to have bruises from the Doctor’s heels. She wasn’t going to complain too hard. 

“Oh,” the Doctor said, and she flopped back, her chest heaving. “That… was a lot different from masturbation.” She paused. “I’m usually a lot more long lasting with masturbation, for one thing.” 

“In a good way, I hope,” Yaz said, and she carefully withdrew her finger. She climbed back onto the bed, flopping next to the Doctor, and she caught the Doctor’s eyes on her shiny, slick finger.

Yaz brought her finger up to her mouth, and she made a big show out of licking the wetness off of it. She was faintly embarrassed at how… pornographic it felt, but at the same time… well, the Doctor wasn’t gonna judge her too hard, would she? 

Judging by the Doctor’s stricken look, she was very much not judging. 

“Was I a good girl?” The Doctor’s voice came out faintly plaintive. 

Yaz leaned over, and she kissed the Doctor, a long, deep kiss on the mouth, her tongue in the Doctor’s mouth, her wet hands cupping the Doctor’s face. When they broke apart for air, she pressed her forehead against the Doctor’s. “You were the best girl,” she told the Doctor. “I promise.”

The Doctor sighed, and then she smiled. “Well,” she said, “that’s good to know.” 

Yaz snorted. “Only you,” she told the Doctor, and she stretched, raising her legs out in front of her. 

“You’re still wearing trousers,” the Doctor said, her tone scandalized. She sat up awkwardly, and then she was doing… something, and the braces that had been tying her hands together were a tangled mess on the bedspread.

“You could just get out of those the whole time?” Yaz wasn’t sure if she was amused or insulted.

“Like I said, I stayed in ‘em,” the Doctor said, and her hands were going to Yaz’s waist. “It is not at all fair if I get to have such an amazing orgasm, and you’re still wearing trousers!”

“I could give you another orgasm, if you’d like,” Yaz offered, but she lifted her hips up obligingly, and let the Doctor yank her trousers and knickers down. 

“I would very much like that,” the Doctor said, “but first…” She scooted further up the bed, rummaging around under the pillow, then coming back with something small and silvery.

Yaz pulled herself further up the bed, and she eyed what the Doctor was holding. “Is that your sonic?”

“It’s not the sonic,” the Doctor said. “Wouldn’t keep that under me pillow, would I?”

“I always figured you always have it within arm's reach,” Yaz pointed out. 

“Yeah, but if I activated it in the middle of the night it might get tricky,” the Doctor said. “No, this is just your bog standard vibrator. Think I might’ve gotten it on Earth, even.”

“Oh,” Yaz said, and there was another low clench in her belly, at the image of the Doctor using the toy on herself. 

“Can I use it to make you come?” The Doctor had moved between Yaz’s bare legs now, and she was looking Yaz up and down with a hungry expression. “God, Yaz, your breasts are perfect.”

“Aw, Doctor,” Yaz said, and she tried not to feel bashful. It was… a lot to be lying naked out on her own like this, her legs being pushed open, but the Doctor was kissing her again, and the cool, silvery material of the vibrator was pressing against her thigh. She sighed, letting herself lie flat on her back, the Doctor crouched between her legs. 

“So is that a yes?” The Doctor broke their kiss, looking down at Yaz with bright eyes. Her blond hair was hanging down around their faces. 

“It’s a yes,” Yaz assured her. “Go for it. I’d love for you to give me an orgasm.” Yaz giggled - it all sounded so _civil_ when they talked about it like this, as if they were deciding to split the check at a restaurant, or who would get the last biscuit. 

The Doctor’s mouth came down on Yaz’s again, and then the Doctor was kissing along Yaz’s jaw, pausing to suck on her earlobe. “I want to be a good girl for you,” the Doctor whispered, and that was enough to make Yaz shudder, her legs falling further open. 

“My good girl,” Yaz repeated, and she sobbed as the tips of the Doctor’s fingers pressed into her. “My… good… mmm…” She trailed off, as the Doctor slid into her. She clenched around the fullness, and she moaned when the Doctor’s mouth found her nipple, sucking on it with gentle, even pulses of her mouth.

The vibrator pressed against Yaz’s clit, and then there was some fumbling, and... it was on. The vibrator was on, and that was a simple sentence, but Yaz’s hips surged upwards, and her head fell back. The Doctor’s mouth on her nipple seemed to be sending little pulses of pleasure down to her clit, and the Doctor’s fingers were thrusting into her, matching up with her sucking. _She must have a lot of practice with this sort of thing_ , thought Yaz, and she sobbed as the Doctor shifted, found another spot to press into. 

The Doctor pulled off of Yaz’s nipple, and her expression was cheerful. “I can feel it vibrating, inside,” she told Yaz, and her tone was just as enthusiastic as when she was telling facts about aliens or strange planets or the history of the custard cream. “Resonating through your pelvis.”

“That’s… great,” Yaz said, and she gasped, as the Doctor adjusted the vibrator again. “Real great.”

“Oo, you’re getting tighter,” the Doctor said, and she wriggled the fingers inside of Yaz.

Yaz gasped, and her hips jerked forward. “Am I?” It was surreal to be having this conversation, and she wasn’t sure why she was so surprised. Of course the Doctor would be chatty while having sex, if she wasn’t distracted by her own pleasure.

“Ooh, yes, and if I do… this…” There was a click, and the vibrations seemed to be getting deeper, more intense. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Yaz gasped, and she bore down on the fingers inside of her. The Doctor’s mouth was on her nipple again (when had that happened?), and then she was coming around the Doctor’s fingers, a series of pulses that seemed to match the vibrator’s pulses. She sobbed as the pressure in her belly finally lessened, and she squirmed, shoving the vibrator away from her clit. 

“Good, eh?” The Doctor carefully withdrew her fingers, and then she used her wet hand to cup Yaz’s chin. They kissed again, and Yaz didn’t even care how sticky she was.

“Very good,” Yaz said dazedly, and she ran her fingers along the Doctor’s back, as the Doctor snuggled up to her.

“I’m glad,” the Doctor murmured, her head pillowed between Yaz’s breasts.

“You’re a good girl,” Yaz said, and she was gratified with the way the Doctor froze up against her.

“Well,” the Doctor said, and she cleared her throat, “at this rate, who even knows what the next big revelation is gonna be, eh?” 

“Lookin’ forward to finding out,” Yaz said, and she let her fingers sift through the Doctor’s hair.


End file.
